In the technological field of optical systems, optical designers commonly compare performance among systems based on a measurement known as the modulation transfer function (MTF) of the system. MTF is one of the best tools available to quantify the overall imaging performance of a system in terms of resolution and contrast and is widely used to evaluate optical components as simple as a spherical singlet lens and as complex as a multi-element telecentric imaging lens assembly. The ISO 12233 standard is the most common method for determining the MTF of an optical system. However, ISO 12233 fails to produce accurate MTF estimates under various conditions, for example, when applied to highly distorted images.